Kingdom Hearts, The End Of Xion
by The Zaniac
Summary: This oneshot is a rewrite of how Xion meets her end.


**This was going to be a long story, but I quickly lost interest in the Kingdom Hearts stuff. It was previously called _Kingdom Hearts, Key Of Destiny. _My next story will be one that I will complete before I lose interest in it's concept. I would have completed it, had I a laptop to complete them with. Now I do, so this won't happen again._______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Roxas picked up the seashell. He was still in pain from that night. How could this happen? How could Xion die? Roxas's heart was broken. Had she really loved him? If so, why had she not said anything sooner.

Roxas remembered Saix's orders. Return to the castle right after the mission. He pocketed the seashell. He would be in a lot of trouble if Saix found out he was wasting time. He turned and ran towards the Dark Corridor. This was no time to be lollygagging on the shores of Neverland, picking up seashells.

After Xion died, Roxas was the most valuable member of the team. He was the only one who could complete Kingdom Hearts. The only path to freedom. Freedom from the infernal torture of being a Nobody. One without emotion.

He stepped through the Dark Corridor. Roxas just wanted time alone. Not having to pick up a Keyblade and fight. The memory of the good times with Xion and Axel on the clock tower were too depressing for him. He would stay home from the usual after-mission meet up with Axel.

After writing his daily journal entry and tossing around in bed for an hour, Roxas fell into a fitful sleep. He dreamed of that dreadful night.

Roxas quivered… the evening breeze was cold on his fingertips. There was something about this mission that upset him. The mission was simple: take out the powerful heartless that had surfaced in Halloween Town. Take out the heartless and go home. Why was Roxas's gut telling him that this was a bad idea? He wanted to tell Xion about his worry, but immediately decided against it. _Be a man,_Roxas thought, _just get the job done._

Xion broke the silence, " are you okay?"

Roxas sighed. "Another day, another mission."

"Day after day, mission after mission. I have been doing these stupid missions forever! Has Saix ever heard of a little thing called vacation?"

"Xion, you know Saix only wants everyone to get their hearts back. He only does what he sees fit for the organization."

Xion rolled her eyes and sighed, "I know that, but it seems like you and I are always the ones on the missions, and everyone else is laying around the castle"

"Well, anyway, we might as well not spend the whole night arguing about it. Let's get this mission done and go get some rest."

Roxas led the way into the center of the town. Saix had told them that the heartless was reported outside the town, but Roxas, out of habit, was on his guard. Even a weak heartless could do heavy damage to an unsuspecting person.

They continued to stroll through the town toward the gate, talking along the way, encountering no heartless along the way. This was very strange. Roxas had never been on a mission without seeing any heartless during the first ten minutes. Something about this mission was strange… very strange.

Roxas and Xion stepped through the town gate. The hustle and bustle of the creeps that live in Halloween Town slowly settled down to a distant murmur. The two now walked in peace. Xion finally broke the tranquil silence.

"We should have seen that heartless by now."

"I know, it has been kind of quiet…"

Roxas' sentence was abruptly cut off when, suddenly, the giant hideous Heartless appeared. He was not deeply surprised that the Heartless appeared suddenly. On many missions he had been suddenly attacked by a heartless of such size and power. Roxas summoned his Keyblade on instinct. Xion was not far behind.

Xion rushed up and began attacking the hulking heartless. Roxas quickly followed. The heartless reared up and lashed out at the duo. Roxas went flying, struck by one of the creature's many arms.

Roxas used a potion to cure himself. While he was waiting for the fluid to work its wonders, he made himself useful by casting spells at the beast.

The large heartless, now aware that that these were no ordinary enemies, lashed out with even more vigor than before. It was hungry. This time, when it lashed out it struck Xion, throwing her a good ten yards away. The brute began approaching Xion. Roxas, seeing this, began moving to cut the ravenous heartless off, hoping to give her a few moments to recover form the onslaught. The horrendous creature saw through this attempt and moved with greater speed toward her. It made it to her first. Roxas, now unable to help, took the chance to get away as fast as possible. He ran until he got to the Dark Corridor. He sped through it to safety.

When he got through the Dark Corridor, he collapsed sobbing… wishing that he could have helped her.


End file.
